


Wounded

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Cam ficlet. Cam is wounded, Sam is unsympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

"I'm wounded here, you're supposed to be nice to me."

Sam looked over at Cameron slumped against the broken stump of a tree, then back out through the bracken.

"You shot yourself, you deserve no sympathy from me," she said, straightening her P-90, looking around. They were waiting for rescue, it was due any minute now, she had been promised by Landry through a crackled radio transmission through the gate. Any minute now.

"I thought we promised not to talk about it. I was shot, by who isn't important."

She started to laugh again, she hadn't long ago stopped, despite the prior and the soldiers roaming around the streets of the little town, she couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Sam," he muttered. She smiled, but kept her eyes forward. "It really hurts you know."

"You have a bullet wound, I know how much it hurts."

"In the foot?"

She had to think about it, to try and remember if she'd ever been shot in the foot. She didn't think so, but most bullet wounds hurt the same in her opinion. After the first dozen, it was hard to tell the difference.

"I promise to kiss it better when we get home," she told him.

"Really?"

She heard some shouting, some weapons fire that sounded like a staff weapon punctuated with P-90 fire.

"Yeah," she said. "I think they're coming to get us."

She turned to Cam and went to help him to his feet, his right boot torn and bloody and he leaned heavily on her.

"I've got some other parts that hurt too."

"Oh really?" she said with a huff, as they took a step towards the edge of their hiding place. She raise her eyebrow at him but he was heavy to hold up and she was trying to keep her weapon aimed at something. Anything. "That's got to be the worst line ever."

"Maybe, but I know you'll fall for it."

"No way. You're not getting a blow job after shooting yourself in the foot."

"After getting shot in the foot," he said, "we don't need to tell people I shot myself. And I think I deserve a blow job."

"No way. And it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Have you ever shot yourself in the foot with your own Berretta?"

"No."

She didn't need to think about that one.

"It wasn't my fault."

"The somersault was fantastic, and I doubt you could've pulled that off on purpose, granted, but everything else was all you Cam."

"There's Teal'c," he grunted, then bent down a little to mutter quietly in her ear as the Jaffa came running over to them, Daniel just behind him.

"I would pay you back for the blow job, I'm gentleman."

She sighed.

"What happened?" Teal'c asked.

Sam looked at Cam, the man's foot, then back at Teal'c.

"Some of the soldiers got hold of his weapon and shot him with it," she said. Cam smiled.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, a lot of pain buddy."

"Let me assist you," he said, moving to take him from Sam.

"I got him Teal'c," she said, starting to move forward.

"Very well."

"Thanks Carter," Cam said.

"No blow job," she whispered when Teal'c was a few steps away and before Daniel came crashing into them. "And you still owe me."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
